Le Mungo
by Flapotte
Summary: Sirius insiste pour aller écouter un musicien moldu au Mungo, encore ! James râle, Rémus rougit, Peter doit bien faire quelque chose parce que c'est le quatrième maraudeur (enfoiré!). Vous connaissez la suite ! Non ? L'argument choc a des cheveux roux, bien-sûr ! OS


**Muhahaha, que c'est bon de revenir ici, nom d'un Patmol ! **

**Dix ans que j'ai pas publié (d'ailleurs j'ai plus accès à mon compte. Vous vous souvenez de votre adresse mail d'ado vous ? Et du code de l'adresse ? Ben pas ouam !). **

**Enfin bref ! Je suis ultra heureuse de partager ce petit OS avec vous, qui aura une suite ou pas, c'est selon ! Pas vraiment un UA mais comme j'écris en parallèle une fic assez sombre, j'avais envie de zapper un peu la guerre et laisser les maraudeurs profiter de leur jeunesse ! **

**Oui, j'écris encore sur Lily et James. Je sais que c'est démodé parce qu'on a grandi et qu'on écrit des trucs de plus en plus cochons sur les Dramione (mentez pas, je vous ai lues ;) ). Mais bon, que voulez-vous, je suis encore innocente tout au fond :D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**oOo**

-Cherche pas Cornedrue ! On va au Mungo ce soir, on est trois contre un ! jappa un séduisant brun.

-De toute façon, toi, tu as trop pris l'habitude de faire des trucs de moldus pour contrarier tes vieux. Mais c'est fini, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas être un Black ! contra James.

Le Black refoulé lança le contenu de son verre au visage de James qui agita sa baguette d'un coup sec. Toutes les gouttes de whisky pur feu se transformèrent instantanément en papillons de nuit qui allèrent voleter près du plafonnier à bougies.

-Hé ! Je pensais juste que, maintenant que Queudver a enfin eu son permis de transplanage,…

-A la quatrième fois ! scandèrent Rémus et Sirius en même temps – par habitude. Peter rougit un peu.

-… on aurait pu aller jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Je suis sûre que t'as une touche avec Rosmerta, Lunard ! conclut James en lançant un clin d'œil à Lupin.

-Mais bien-sûr, ricana Rémus en rougissant. Bon, puisqu'on a voté, on décolle ?

Rémus avait commencé à se lever pour partir quand James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Non ?!

-Tu plaisantes ?!

Ils se levèrent en même temps pour immobiliser leur ami fuyant dans le fauteuil dont il tentait de s'extraire, le teint de plus en plus rouge.

-Pas si vite l'enragé sur pattes ! Tatata ! s'écria Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier quand est rentrés avant toi ? interrogea James.

-Maisenfinnonmaisriendutout ! bafouilla Lupin.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Deux ans que je la drague en douceur et c'est Lunard qui l'emballe ! fit Sirius.

-Mais non ! répliqua Rémus d'une voix aiguë. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là !

-Queudver, souffla James en se retournant vers le quatrième larron assis sur le canapé. T'étais resté, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rémus lança un regard implorant à son ami par dessus l'épaule de Sirius qui fixait Peter. Le quatrième maraudeur l'ignora en souriant.

-Il s'est passé que Lunard est trop soucieux de la réputation de ces dames pour se vanter, répondit Peter.

A cette annonce, une explosion de cris, d'applaudissements et de rires retentit dans le petit salon douillet de l'appartement de Sirius sous le regard à la fois amusé et affligé de Rémus.

-C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu notre loup national !

-Pourquoi t'es aussi chiant que la semaine d'avant si t'as perdu ton pucelage ?!

-Comment ça, on étrenne sa baguette sans le dire à ses potos !

-Est-ce que t'as goûté son hydromel ?

-Tu l'as métamorphosée en femme comblée ?

-Sûr que t'as aimé la lune pour une fois !

-Comme ça, l'hippogriffe s'est incliné devant ta politesse !

-J'en déduis que les griffures dans ton dos sont pas toutes de toi !

-Alors, elle a aimé la bête qui sommeille en toi ?

-Vous vous êtes reniflé le museau sous le bar ?

-Est-ce qu'elle a crié au loup ?

-Tu as enfin lancé le souaffle au centre !

-Elle a rendu ton botruc moins timide ?

Et les vannes plus ou moins grasses, plus ou moins subtiles fusèrent encore un bon moment devant le visage déconfit de Rémus qui assistait impuissant à leur échange graveleux.

-On est fiers de toi ! conclut James en frottant le crâne de son ami de son poing.

-Merci Peter, finit-il par dire amèrement en repoussant le brun à lunettes. Et maintenant, on comprend tous pourquoi je ne vous ai rien raconté !

-Tu vas la revoir ? demanda Sirius en faisant tourner sa baguette dans sa main droite, tout sourire.

-Bien-sûr que non ! s'offusqua Lupin, soudain tendu. Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Je suis un…

Le vague « loup-garou » murmuré en fin de phrase se perdit sous les propositions des trois comparses.

-… peureux ?

-… mauvais coup ?

-… un mec qui peut se lécher souplement les couilles une fois par mois ?

-Tu peux parler sale cabot ! répliqua Rémus qui sourit néanmoins.

-A Lunard et son pouvoir de séduction… animal ! s'écria Sirius en levant son verre.

Les quatre amis trinquèrent joyeusement.

-Allez, on bouge maintenant ! dit Sirius en se levant.

James grommela qu'ils pouvaient bien rester ici en s'affalant un peu plus sur le canapé, poussant Peter qui renversa son verre sur ses jambes.

-Patmol dit qu'un musicien moldu connu joue au Mungo ce soir, expliqua Rémus en regardant Peter essayer de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur la grosse tâche brune de sa robe.

-Oui, je la connais celle-là, répliqua James. « Il dépote ce bassiste ! Il a même joué avec Jeep Purple ou je ne sais pas quoi ! ».

-Ton imitation de Patmol est pas vraiment au point, remarqua Rémus. On dirait plutôt un gobelin enroué.

-Vous vous rappelez en juin dernier quand il nous a traîné à Chicago pour voir les Rolling Stones ! s'indigna James. Ça a mal fini !

-Ça, c'est parce que tu as insulté un moldu de la sécurité ! rappela Peter.

-Jamais vu un troll aussi susceptible ! répondit James. Tout ça pour dire que si on s'en tenait aux concerts sorciers, on pourrait au moins lancer des sorts dans les bagarres !

-Tu te mésestimes Cornedrue. Tu étais particulièrement féroce en combat non magique, répliqua Rémus. « Les gars, aidez-moi ! Ce moldu a cassé mes lunettes ! »

-Combien ? Trois heures dans le coaltar après ça ? demanda Peter en riant.

-Pour en revenir à ce soir, c'est un truc dont tu pourras te vanter auprès des sorcières, d'avoir vu Roger Glover sur scène, sourit malicieusement Sirius. Le Mungo est le pub de ses parents. Il se produira pas si souvent dans ces conditions intimistes.

-C'est naze ce que tu racontes, sac à puces ! Aucune sorcière ne connaît ce Roger machin hibou !

-J'aurais pourtant juré entendre Evans parler de ce concert dans le Poudlard Express, fit remarquer Sirius innocemment.

James se leva si vite qu'il renversa à nouveau le verre de Peter sur sa robe enfin nettoyée. Une seconde plus tard, il avait enfilé sa cape et claquait la porte.

-C'est vrai ça ? demanda Peter.

-Je ne mens jamais à un cerf en rut, soupira Sirius. Trop risqué avec les bois et tout ça.

James passa la tête par l'encablure de la porte, impatient.

-Vous attendez que vos chaudrons aient fini de bouillir ou quoi ?! On aurait pu y être depuis déjà vingt minutes.

-T'en fais pas, on vient ! répondit Rémus.

-Oui, personne ne veut rater le spectacle de la 541ème gifle qu'Evans va te mettre ! le taquina Sirius.

Les quatre maraudeurs se rendirent à pied dans les rues moldues de Londres, passablement alcoolisés.

-Tu vas finir par nous lâcher les détails, demanda Sirius à Rémus.

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Comme si il voulait les entendre, de toute façon ! ricana James. C'est le mec le plus pudique qui soit ! Tu te rappelles le Quidditch au dessus du terrain vague ?

-La mémorable après-midi où il est tombé de son balai, s'empalant sur une barre de fer ? répondit Rémus en frissonnant à l'évocation du souvenir. Bon sang, j'aimerais bien pouvoir oublier !

Ils avaient treize ans, tous étaient paniqués. Rémus courait après les cognards tentant de les attraper avant qu'ils ne frappent ses amis. Il se souvenait encore du hurlement qu'avait poussé Sirius quand James avait retiré la cornière rouillée qui avait transpercé la fesse droite du garçon pour ressortir sur sa hanche.

-Hé ben, pendant que tu te cachais à l'autre bout du terrain pour jouer avec les cognards et que Peter essayait de ne pas vomir, cet idiot de cabot refusait de me laisser voir la plaie. Le mec se vidait de son sang mais il voulait pas que je retire son calbut ! J'ai dû le stupéfixer !

-C'est totalement hors de propos ! Tu aurais transgressé le code des maraudeurs. Jamais un maraudeur ne verra les parties intimes d'un autre maraudeur, règle 5. Rémus ne déroge pas au code en me décrivant les grains de beauté de Rosmerta !

-Il faudrait rajouter une clause en cas de danger de mort, suggéra Peter.

-D'ailleurs tu repasseras pour les sortilèges de soin, Cornedrue. J'ai encore une vilaine cicatrice !

-J'étais en deuxième année mon pote, on fait ce…

James s'était figé sur place, fixant la vitrine du bar. L'enseigne lumineuse du Mungo éclairait son visage hésitant. Il voyait d'ici ses cheveux roux tombant en cascade, dos à lui, Lily. Assise au bar.

-C'est le souvenir de mes imposants bijoux de famille qui te laisse songeur ? sourit Sirius en se retournant vers son ami.

-Evans est là, murmura James. J'ai trop bu. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu l'as abordé pas mal de fois dans cet état, fit doucement remarquer Rémus.

-Les gars, c'est ma dernière chance, souffla James un peu triste. On a fini nos études il y un mois. Elle a enfin rompu avec ce Tod Jenson. Après ça, je sais pas quand on se reverra.

-Ted Johnson, corrigea Peter. James fit un geste d'impatience signifiant qu'on se moquait bien du nom de cet empaffé. Sirius qui ne riait plus du tout posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns.

-James écoute moi mon frère. Tu vas rentrer dans ce bar et lui parler normalement. Tu vas pas essayer de la draguer. Tu vas être le James qu'on côtoie tous les trois tous les jours et qu'on adore. Tu vas être le mec qui ne perd pas son sang froid même quand son pote se vide de son sang par une fesse. Tu vas être le mec qui a décidé de devenir un foutu animagus pour aider son ami en souffrance. Celui qui a risqué sa peau pour sauver cette raclure de mangemort. Celui qui regarde tendrement Evans quand elle s'est endormie sur ses bouquins dans la salle commune.

-Tu es cet homme là, James, acquiesça Rémus. Laisse simplement Lily le rencontrer.

Les trois sorciers poussèrent doucement leur ami vers les portes. Des rires, des discussions bruyantes couvraient péniblement une ballade rock jouée par des musiciens sur la petite scène rehaussée au fond du bar spacieux. La majorité des fêtards dansaient sur la piste improvisée, une bière à la main. Peter, Rémus et Sirius abandonnèrent James à son sort près du comptoir, une dernière tape amicale dans le dos. Ils traversèrent le bar bondé avec difficulté et s'assirent autour d'une table libre contre la vitre.

Les mains moites, le cœur battant à un rythme trop anarchique pour être naturel, James rassembla son courage avant de s'asseoir sur le siège libre à côté de Lily. Il regrettait d'avoir bu, sentant son esprit douloureusement embrumé et le sang battre dans ses tempes. Avant qu'il ait pu trouver une jolie façon de la saluer, elle tourna vers lui un visage inondé de larmes et le regard de résignation dégoûtée qu'elle lui lança en le reconnaissant le fit dessoûler immédiatement.

-J'étais sûre que Black m'avait entendue parler de ce concert, soupira Lily. Bordel, fous moi la paix Potter.

Le ventre de James se tordait douloureusement de la voir seule, ravagée de chagrin, à un concert qu'elle avait manifestement attendu avec enthousiasme. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de faire revenir ce magnifique sourire, de faire pétiller ses yeux verts. Quel con il avait été toutes ces années ! Ce dégoût dans son regard quand elle le fixait, Merlin ! Il l'avait tant et si bien éloignée qu'il était désormais la dernière personne à qui elle aurait envie de se confier. Cette impuissance lui serrait le cœur comme jamais.

-Pardon Evans. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit James d'un ton triste. J'ignorais que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. Si c'est à cause de Jenson, enfin, c'est pas à moi que tu voudras en parler, j'imagine. Je voulais juste t'inviter à t'asseoir avec nous, Rémus, Peter, Sirius et moi. Si tu as envie de compagnie, on est là.

Il se leva rapidement pour ne pas l'importuner plus encore.

-Potter, attends !

James se retourna si vite qu'il en eut mal au cou. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, elle devait avoir prononcé ces mots puisqu'elle lui adressait un petit regard… suppliant ? Il se rassit précautionneusement, craignant qu'elle ne se ravise s'il faisait des gestes brusques. D'un mouvement silencieux de la tête, il commanda une bière au barmaid. Lily avait à nouveau tourné la tête vers son propre verre, les larmes étaient revenues. James ne risqua pas un mot, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole en premier. La musique était agréable, Sirius avait décidément une bonne oreille.

-Tu es fils unique, il me semble ?

James acquiesça silencieusement en lui jetant un regard. Lily essayait ses joues avec un mouchoir.

-Ma sœur va se marier, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi ça te rend triste ?

-Elle… enfin, je ne suis pas sa demoiselle d'honneur. C'est à peine si elle a consenti à m'inviter, conclut Lily en recommençant à pleurer. Elle m-me dé-déteste…

James ne put retenir un geste de compassion et posa doucement sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il avait déjà entraperçut la sœur de Lily sur le quai et elle lui avait semblé absolument antipathique. Lily se tourna vers lui et il craignit un instant d'avoir été trop loin mais elle enfouit la tête contre son torse, un main sur ses côtes. Elle pleura ainsi de longues minutes, James lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne savait pas s'il était content de cette étonnante proximité, le chagrin de Lily était un prix un peu lourd à payer. Quand elle se releva, elle sembla prendre pleinement conscience de la situation.

-Oh Potter. Je suis désolée. Pardon. Ta bière doit être chaude et je gâche ta soirée. Je vais te laisser t'amuser… enfin. Je vais rentrer. Merci, pardon.

-C'est hors de question que tu loupes ce concert, répondit James pendant qu'elle réglait ses consommations à la hâte. Roger Glover ne se reproduira jamais plus dans des conditions aussi intimistes, le Mungo est à ses parents.

Tout en récupérant sa monnaie, Lily lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Enfin, c'est Sirius qui le dit.

Elle eut alors un petit rire timide qui enchanta James. Sentant son cœur se desserrer un peu, il prit sa bière d'une main, celle de Lily de l'autre et déclara d'autorité :

-Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous. On va te changer les idées !

Elle se laissa docilement promener à travers les danseurs jusqu'à la table que partageaient les maraudeurs.

-Evans, Merlin merci ! s'écria Sirius en la voyant. Toi, seule, peut nous aider à régler ce conflit.

-Laisse la s'installer, répliqua Rémus en remarquant la mine triste de la jeune femme. Salut Lily ! Ne te sens pas obligée de prendre part à ça.

-Encore la même histoire ? demanda James à Peter en s'asseyant sur la banquette, tirant sur le bras de Lily pour qu'elle fasse de même.

-Ouais comme toujours. Ils parlent de ça depuis que tu es parti ! s'indigna Queudver.

-Evans, Rémus te dit ça parce qu'il sait que tu vas être d'accord avec moi. Alors, selon toi, les Beatles ou les Rolling Stones ?

Lily regarda tour à tour le visage amusé de Rémus et celui avide de Sirius.

-Ne l'influence pas, Lunard, espèce de tricheur, cria Sirius alors que le concerné ouvrait la bouche.

-J'allais juste dire…

-Tais toi où je te lance un sortilège de mutisme, bar moldu ou pas !

James dévorait Lily du regard, elle souriait franchement désormais, semblant réfléchir. Une fois qu'elle eut admis qu'elle préférait les Rolling Stones, Sirius explosa de joie et Rémus en récriminations. Ils étaient tellement survoltés que Lily se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas déjà ivres avant d'arriver au Mungo.

-Je m'en bats le museau de tes arguments moisis Lunard ! T'as mauvais goût c'est tout. Evans est d'accord !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama Lily.

Puis elle se retrouva à défendre les qualités artistiques des Beatles, soutenue par Rémus. James, qui était plus sportif que mélomane, les écoutaient batailler tous les trois avec bonheur en sirotant sa bière chaude. Il n'en revenait pas d'être assis près d'elle, ou plutôt qu'elle soit là avec eux, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de la bande. Ça semblait si naturel ! Être un membre des maraudeurs signifiait aussi subir le manque de tact occasionnel mais néanmoins gênant de Peter. Il y eut donc un moment de flottement lorsque ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, fit une remarque sur les yeux rouges de Lily. Sirius tenta de lui lancer un coup de pied sous la table mais visa Rémus qui perdit un moment le fil de la conversation.

-Peter, vas nous chercher un plateau de shot à la place de mettre les pieds dans le plat, gronda James.

-Oh, j'aime pas ce regard, Cornedrue ! jappa Sirius tandis que Peter, voyant les petites tâches rouges sur le visage du concerné s'empressa d'exécuter sa demande. Evans, la dernière fois que j'ai vu James avec cette tête, c'était la fois où j'ai essayé de draguer sa cousine moldue, celle qui se destine à la vie monacale. Quel gâchis, soi dit en passant.

-Pas la peine de revenir sur cet épisode, grogna James.

-Tu as une cousine bonne sœur ? Lily sourit, étonnée.

-Oh, j'ai failli la détourner de la voie de Dieu ! dit Sirius. Si tu veux mon avis, elle portait une jupe bien trop courte pour une fiancée du seigneur.

-Je crois me souvenir que James n'a pas eu l'air de trouver cet argument recevable quand il t'a surpris la tête dans son corsage, remarqua Rémus, reprenant vaguement ses esprits.

-Oui, les mots qu'il bafouillait en essayant de m'étrangler allaient dans ce sens. Enfin, je crois. J'étais trop occupé à protéger mon paquet de ses coups de genou pour tout dire.

-Tu as eu de la chance, Patmol, souligna James. J'avais laissé ma baguette au rez-de-chaussée !

Peter revint avec le plateau demandé et tous trinquèrent.

-Aux interminables jambes des bonnes sœurs ! cria Sirius.

-Fais le malin, sourit James en voyant Lily boire son verre cul sec et en reprendre un autre. Molly ne me parle plus depuis ton coup d'éclat.

-Elle te parle plus parce que tu l'as privée d'une chouette partie de jambes en l'air, surtout ! répliqua Sirius.

James eut un sourire affligé et croisa le regard rieur de Lily.

-Changeons de sujet avant qu'il nous sorte le couplet sur les mœurs libérées des années 70's et quoi d'autres ? Ah oui, sa ressemblance avec Jésus avec ses cheveux longs et son regard pieu, dit James en trinquant avec Lily.

-Comme si tu étais un saint, toi ! répliqua Sirius. L'été que j'ai passé chez toi, tu as remplacé le café matinal de ton père par une potion de désinhibition ! Un vrai boute-en-train ! Jamais entendu autant de blagues cochonnes au petit déjeuner !

-Non, mais j'hallucine ! s'étrangla James. C'est toi qui a fait ça !

-Ah oui ?! Possible. On oublie à force.

-A l'amitié ! s'écria Rémus quand ils entamèrent leur troisième tournée.

-Peter, je crois que j'ai une touche avec la blonde près la scène, viens avec moi. Tu es en fac d'italien et je suis ton correspondant, d'accord ?! Les femmes adorent la langue de l'amour ! roucoula Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

-Tu ne parles pas un mot d'italien, contra Peter en se levant avec Sirius.

-Tais-toi, c'est moi le cerveau de l'opération. Contente toi d'acquiescer à tout ce que je dirai.

Ils s'éloignèrent en débattant toujours de la pertinence du dit plan.

-Maintenant que je te tiens, Potter, avec tellement d'alcool dans le sang que ça équivaut à une ingestion de véritaserum, susurra Lily à James qui sentit un frisson parcourir rapidement ses bras.

-Oui ? s'entendit-il répondre. Il faisait décidément très chaud dans ce bar.

-Comment tu as fait pour entrer dans le bureau de Rusard avec toutes les protections qu'il avait demandées à Flitwick d'installer ? Un fantôme ne traversait pas les murs !

-Oh, l'animagus de Peter est un rat, livra Rémus d'une voix pâteuse. Il est passé à travers un petit trou du mur et lui a ouvert de l'intérieur.

James lança un regard mêlé de surprise et de réprobation à Rémus pour le faire taire. Il s'aperçut que son ami était tellement ivre qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'appelait et commençait à dormir sur la table. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Lily mais prise d'un fou rire, elle tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

-Désolée, oh, j-je sais que… que c'est in-insultant de rire comme ça ! articula Lily entre deux rires. Mais Pettigrow est une bouse de dragon en métamorphose !

James se mit à rire aussi devant son incrédulité et fit discrètement apparaître des petits fours et un verre d'eau, sa baguette pointée sous la table.

-Tiens, mon pote, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Rémus. Éponge ton alcool avant de danser sur la table en dévoilant ton petit problème de fourrure.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Lily et s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait. Merlin qu'elle était belle, une peau blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux auburn descendant jusqu'à sa gorge, le regard rendu pétillant par une expression malicieuse et un soupçon d'alcool.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas répondu.

-Je… j'ai pas assez bu pour enfreindre le code des maraudeurs, contra-t-il en la scrutant toujours avec intensité.

-Qui est ?

-Règle n°3 : Même bourré, un maraudeur gardera pour lui les secrets les plus noirs de la confrérie. Alinéa 1, surtout devant une préfète-en-chef.

-Quelle est la première règle de ce code ?

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Lily émit un rire et attrapa un petit four sur l'assiette de Rémus qui semblait se remettre doucement. James pensa que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises mais il était certain d'avoir envie de commettre des méfaits avec la petite rousse assise à ses côtés, qui… (ciel, aidez-moi, pria James intérieurement) léchait la tapenade sur son pouce. Il devait prendre son temps cette fois pour éviter de tout faire capoter. En faisant un effort qui lui parut mille fois supérieur à l'apprentissage qu'il avait fourni pour devenir animagus, il tourna ses pensées dans une autre direction.

-Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu intègres une formation de médicomage à la rentrée ?

Ils se mirent à discuter longuement pour la première fois en sept ans. Rémus s'éclipsa sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Lily lui expliqua qu'elle aimerait travailler au centre de recherche des potionnistes, peut-être même au département des mystères et que le poste de guérisseur-en-chef du service d'empoisonnement de Ste Mangouste était le meilleur tremplin pour y accéder. Elle apprit que James avait signé un contrat pour jouer au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, sur la recommandation de leur batteur qu'il l'avait vu jouer à Poudlard. Il raconta ensuite son enfance, ses cousins et leur match du dimanche. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily de décrire sa famille. James avait plusieurs moldus dans la sienne mais il trouvait fascinant le fait qu'elle ait grandi sans magie aucune. Elle épancha ensuite longuement sa bile sur le fiancé de sa sœur. Il trouvait sa grossièreté charmante.

-Décidément, ce mec doit vraiment être un fils de cognard pour pousser Lily Evans à faire preuve d'autant de morgue, sourit James.

Avant qu'il ait pu se retenir, il joignait un geste de la main à sa réplique, replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Lily derrière son oreille. Il la vit rougir fortement sans savoir si c'était à mettre sur le compte de sa caresse ou de sa remarque.

-Oui, enfin. Je ne suis pas objective, se reprit-elle. Vernon exacerbe tous les penchants de ma sœur qui la poussent à me rejeter. Je crois qu'elle a tellement été jalouse de mes dons de sorcière qu'elle a prit le contrepoint et s'enorgueillit d'être la plus normale possible, c'est affligeant !

Elle eut l'air choquée de sa propre audace et James pouffa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet alors que le silence se prolongeait, les yeux de Lily se perdant dans le vague.

-Je… je crois que je n'avais jamais dit ça à voix haute, murmura Lily.

-Ce qui ne fait que renforcer le mépris que j'ai pour Jenson, renifla James, retrouvant des allures du garçon arrogant qu'il était. En huit mois de relation, il ne t'a jamais interrogé sur ta sœur ?

-Oh, hé bien, on parlait essentiellement des cours…

-Ce mec est rasoir !

-…de nos futures carrières…

-Et pompeux !

-…et de la politique menée par le Ministre actuel.

-Et doublement rasoir et pompeux !

-Ça suffit ! s'emporta-t-elle en riant. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et James faillit fondre devant tant de mignonnetteteté.

-Il était gentil, le défendit-elle. Il avait accepté de m'accompagner au mariage de Pétunia et j'ai bien failli attendre que ça soit passé pour rompre avec lui. Oh, j'ai honte mais je craignais tellement d'y aller seule !

-Il aurait mieux valu que tu sois seule plutôt qu'avec ce ridicule personnage ! répliqua James. Tu l'as déjà vu dans une tenue habillée ? Ce mec n'a aucune élégance, pas le moindre petit soupçon de charisme ! Et ne parlons pas de sa conversation ! Il t'aurait collé la honte, Evans ! Non, mais sérieusement ! insista-il en tentant de garder son sérieux alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. « Mon père est ami avec le sous-secrétaire des affaires mineures les plus chiantes du département. Et mon parrain est l'adjoint de la secrétaire du sous-fifre du balayeur du ministre. Il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour le soutenir pendant le scandaleux polynectar gate, je vous le dis ! Cette affaire outrageuse était montée de toutes pièces par ses adversaires politiques ! »

Lily rit si fort qu'elle glissa de la banquette, des larmes plein les yeux. James était au comble du bonheur en l'aidant à se rasseoir. C'était lui qui la faisait rire comme ça ! Elle ne le regardait plus avec dédain, elle souriait, le taquinait. Elle appréciait le temps qu'elle passait avec lui ! Par Godric, il était tellement chanceux ! Après des mois à jalouser Jenson, à le descendre d'un ton amer, à voir leur deux noms côte à côte sur la carte se promener dans le parc, elle était là à rire aux blagues qu'il faisait sur le compte du Serdaigle ! Il bouillonnait tellement de joie qu'il crut avoir mal entendu lorsqu'elle s'écria soudainement :

-Viens avec moi, James !

-Je… quoi ?

-Sois mon cavalier pour le mariage !

Il la fixa avec sérieux, sans se départir d'un petit sourire.

-Écoute, Lily. Ne vas pas croire que j'en aie pas envie. J'adorerais rendre tous ces moldus jaloux en débarquant bras-dessus bras-dessous avec la plus jolie femme de l'assistance. J'adorerais parce que c'est toi, parce que c'est moi. Bref, je… je mentirai si je disais que… Enfin, tu sais… Merlin, le dernier verre m'a privé de mon éloquence, malheureusement. Seulement, tu es chamboulée à cause de ta sœur, tu as un sérieux coup dans ton joli petit nez et je ne voudrais pas que tu te réveilles demain matin en regrettant ta proposition.

Elle fit une petite moue qu'il ne sut pas comment interpréter et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris et de sifflements joyeux retentit derrière eux, le concert était terminé. Lily se pencha près de James et lui dit en riant :

-Deux mois que j'attends ce concert et je n'en ai pas écouté une seule note !

Ils furent pris d'un nouveau fou rire et trinquèrent une dernière fois.

oOo

A midi, le lendemain, Sirius et Rémus secouèrent vigoureusement James qui s'était endormi dans la baignoire.

-Alors ?

-Oh les gars, vous abusez ! Sirius, recule ! Tu as une haleine de fennec…

Il se leva douloureusement et alla se servir un café sous le regard avide des ses amis.

-Cornedrue, on attend la fin de cette série depuis sept ans !

-Ne nous fais pas mariner !

James sourit malicieusement et dit :

-Je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à son appartement.

-Et ? dirent Rémus et Sirus en même temps.

-Et je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit en lui caressant la joue.

-Et ? répétèrent-ils.

-Et je suis parti.

-QUOI ?! hurla Sirius, outré.

-Même moi, je trouve ça déplorable, dit Rémus, amusé.

-Oui, j'ai transplané directement dans ta bagnoire, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'étais bourré.

-Hé, je crois que j'ai pissé dans la baignoire cette nuit, fit remarquer Rémus.

-Non, c'était dans le lavabo, mon frère. T'avais l'air plutôt heureux, d'ailleurs.

-Non, mais on s'en bat l'oreille de vos histoires ! Tu lui as caressé la joue ! s'indignait toujours Sirius. Ce mec est taré ! Il la harcèle pendant quatre ans alors qu'elle repousse systématiquement ses avances et quand elle meurt d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, il lui baise chastement la main !

-Tu peux dire toi ! Deux ans de petites faveurs, de plaisanteries légères, de mots doux et c'est Rémus qui séduit Rosmerta. En une soirée ! répliqua James.

-Il n'a pas tort. J'ai l'honneur de dire que j'ai raflé la mise.

-Il faut bien perdre une fois de temps en temps, grogna Sirius, ne trouvant rien à dire.

-De temps en temps, dis tu. Et deux fois coup sur coup ? Tu as passé la nuit à ronfler dans ton canapé, tout seul comme un con. Je crois me souvenir que la fille d'hier soir est rentrée sans toi, non ?

-C'est déloyal ! Elle est partie avec le batteur de Glover, j'avais aucune chance face à un musicien célèbre ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'ai dormi sur le canapé dans mon propre appartement ?

A ce moment là, une jolie brune sortit de la chambre en culotte et chemise ample, un air gêné, content et fatigué collé au visage. Elle marmonna un vague bonjour avec un petit signe de la main, murmura quelque chose à Rémus qui rougit légèrement, enfila son pantalon à la va-vite et s'éclipsa par la porte. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire dès qu'elle fut sortie.

-Non mais t'es malade de garder ça pour toi ? pouffait Sirius. Et le code international sur le secret magique ! Il y toute une tripotée de machins sorciers ici ! Sans parler des hiboux du matin ! ajouta-t-il quand une petite chouette marron s'engouffra par la fenêtre.

-Une vraie Comète 40, ce mec ! Il démarre lentement mais il met la gomme quand il a décollé ! s'écria James en attrapant le parchemin que lui tendait la chouette.

Rémus et Sirius s'échangèrent des pics les dix minutes qui suivirent.

-Où est Peter ? demanda soudainement Rémus.

-Oh, il a vomi sur la serveuse hier soir, il s'est fait sortir assez violemment par le videur, soupira Sirius.

-Ce qui explique ton œil au beurre noir, constata Rémus.

-Tu devrais voir l'autre, répondit fièrement Sirius. On n'attaque pas un maraudeur impunément ! Enfin, je l'ai ramené chez lui par transplanage d'escorte. Peter, pas le moldu. Sa mère nous en a fait tout un flan !

-Euh, on peut en revenir à Lily ? demanda James.

-Non, ton cas est désespéré, mon vieux. Tu me déprimes ! soupira Sirius en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Ah oui ?! Et qui vient de recevoir un hibou le confirmant en tant que cavalier pour le mariage de sa sœur ?

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est du sérieux une invitation à un mariage ! s'exclama Rémus avant de siffler.

-Et tu gardais ça pour toi ! éructa Sirius en sautant du canapé. Il arracha le parchemin des mains de James et lut rapidement en silence puis sourit avant de recommencer la lecture tout haut, la voix déformée par la jubilation :

_James, _

_Je suis ravie de t'avoir croisé hier. Merci pour la soirée magique que tu m'as fait passer._

_Comme convenu, je te réitère mon invitation au mariage de Pétunia. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de refuser, je suis sobre ! Pas de magie, évitons de les effrayer ! Si tu es toujours partant, rejoins-moi à dix heures, samedi prochain, devant l'Église de Cokeworth. Et en costume !_

_Tendrement, _

_Lily Evans._

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle entre vous que j'ai passé ma scolarité à être excité sans trop savoir pourquoi !

oOo

**Je ferai peut-être une suite. On verra ;)**


End file.
